


The Gentleman Satyr

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fauns & Satyrs, Knotting, M/M, Scenting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏天到了，半人半羊的牧神Erik出外寻找伴侣。任何一个警觉的、不想被标记的羊人都应该待在家里。Charles并不警觉，而且在被Erik发现的时候还处于一个十分诱人的姿势。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentleman Satyr

**Author's Note:**

> 这是Satyr&faun的神话AU，两人都是希腊神话中人头人身羊角羊腿的森林牧神，为了区别起见将Erik称作牧神，Charles称作羊人，半羊人，羊咩咩，小羊……这种设定跟ABO有类似，交配时都有标记和成结的过程。

Erik自从夏初就开始在森林和树丛中游历。这只半人半羊的森林牧神一直以传统的方式寻找着伴侣，然而尽管他已经见到了不少半羊人，却没有一个让他产生想要占为 **己有** 的念头。他又越过了一片林地，蹄子踩过树枝与灌木，一边走一边关注着未经标记的同类。  
  
正有一只羊人，Charles，在自己家附近的森林里采摘晚熟的野生草莓，把多汁的果子放进挂在手臂上的篮子里。大多数树丛对他来讲都可以轻易够到，但还有少数需要他费点力弯下腰去。当然这对于Charles来讲没有任何问题，他短短的尾巴欢快地摇动着，当他想到很快就能够入口享用的美味。  
  
Erik走到了林地的开阔处，停下来盯着一个毛绒绒的屁股和一只左右摇动的小尾巴看了好一会儿。他嗅了嗅，一股未经标记的羊人气味扑鼻而来。他感到性欲席卷了全身，意识到这可能就是注定的那一个。他只需要再看看他的脸……只需要确认是否有吸引力、而并非无可奈何之选。牧神往那块草丛走近，突然踩断了一根小小的树枝。  
  
Charles闻声立即跳了起来，迅速转身看向声音之源。他的视线移到Erik身上，僵住了。  
“是的。”Erik心想，盯着那澄澈的蓝眼睛和鲜艳的红唇。“就是他。”他的目光锁定在这个体型稍小的雄性同类身上，朝他走近了一步。当他足够靠近的时候，他伸出手一把将这个羊人扛到了肩膀上。这只羊咩咩的腰身挺软的，这很好，因为Erik的肩膀毕竟不算是个舒服的位置。Erik用胳膊抱紧了这个小生物的腰，离开了这片旷地。  
  
等最初的震惊过去之后，Charles开始一边拍打他一边叫了起来。“放开我，你这个大畜生。”他无助地猛击着牧神的后背。  
  
Erik抓得更紧了一点儿，当那挥舞的手臂打中他的肚子之时咕哝了一声。“停下。”他告诉自己未来的伴侣。  
  
“不。你不能就这么……绑架我！”Charles气呼呼地说，停止了攻击。当然了，Charles知道这只牧神能够——而他也正在这么做了——轻而易举地得逞。作为一只没有被标记过的羊人，并且离开家，这是有着一定的风险的，Charles早就知道，而他遇上的都算是好的情况了。  
  
“我能，我也正在这么做。”Erik继续穿过树丛，一边分开拦路的枝桠一边小心地不让两人被它们打到。  
“但……”Charles不满地哼出声。“我提醒你，我可是会很烦人的。到时候你会求着我离开。”  
Erik停下脚步，稍稍摇了摇头，他的一边羊角摩擦着身上小个子的腰侧。然后他继续行走，“如果你那么不想被标记的话，应该待在家里。除非……”他用了一点儿嘲讽的语气说道，“靠草莓就能轻易地把你勾引出来。”  
  
Charles喘了口气，“我……你怎么敢！”他在Erik的背上交叉起双臂，再次哼了一声。“我根本没意识到周围会有像你这么 **急不可耐** 的人，要不然我肯定待在家里了。”  
Erik低低地笑出声。“如果你以为我算 **急不可耐** 的话，真该看看世界上别的牧神是怎么做的。我曾经见过几个，在森林里面就直接上了他们的羊人。其中有一位还是在别人面前这么做的。”待他们入戏之后，那只羊人变得十分兴奋，别人不得不离开。没必要带着自己未能解决的性欲打扰一对幸福的伴侣。  
  
“你要带我去哪？”Charles问，在牧神的肩膀上稍微挪动了一下。  
Erik让自己的手臂放松了一点儿，担心自己弄疼了他。“我家。一个小洞穴，并不远。”他最初的搜寻是在挺远的地方开始的，逐渐缩小范围，这使得如此晚才发现这个小家伙变得没那么难以忍受了。  
  
小羊又哼了一声。“你知道，等你一放下我，我就会跑掉的。”他其实不会真跑，但Charles觉得这么演挺有趣的。另外，欲拒还迎的招数总不会错嘛。  
“我只要再追你就行了。”他回答，跨过一个大树桩。  
“我会躲到你找不到的地方去，”Charles说。“我会咬你挠你还有尖叫。”  
  
“真的管用吗？”Erik大声质疑。  
“我会让它管用的。”Charles低吼。“再说了，外面有一大群羊人 **愿意** 被牧神羊标记呢。”  
“我不想要他们，我只想要 **你** 。”Erik不满地开口。“不管怎样，那些我都见过了。”这只小羊不懂他只是在寻找一位他有特殊感觉的对象吗？别的羊人也有漂亮的，是的。有美妙的身材，毛毛的屁股。但没有一个能让他被欲望击中。他从没遇见过像这只一样立刻吸引住他的羊人。他肩膀上的羊咩咩不明白这对于他来讲意味着什么吗？  
  
“但你为什么想要我？为什么我是特别的，跟别的羊人不同？”Charles叹了一口气。  
“还不知道。但我打算搞清楚。”  
Charles哼唧了一声，终于在牧神的臂弯里放松下来。他能搞定的，也许这家伙跟别的牧神并不相同。  
  
Erik感觉到小东西放松了，于是用另一只空着的手拍了拍他的腰窝以示鼓励。现在，他已经能够看到自己的家门了，所以他稍微加快了脚步。他走了进去，犹豫了一秒之后把小羊放了下来，有点儿担心这小家伙之前的威胁。“你准备跑吗？”现在是下午了，而牧神希望能够让自己劳累的蹄子好好休息一番。  
  
一分钟的静默之后，Charles回答，“不。”  
  
Erik点头，把瘦小一些的雄性放在他石洞深处的其中一把椅子上，羊角蹭过了他的身体。他在羊人面前蹲下，仔细打量着他。然后他站起身，走到火炉旁边开始生火。“我是Erik。”当炉火燃起的时候他转头望着羊人。  
  
那么，Erik。Charles点点头。“我叫Charles。”羊人轻声地说，看着对方。  
“Charles。”他让这个名字在舌尖转了一圈，然后回到了小羊的身边。他歪着头，借着炉火的光用那双敏锐的灰色眼眸凝视着他。  
Charles抬头看着Erik，咬住了下唇。“所以现在怎样？”  
  
牧神因为他轻咬的下唇而眯起了双眼，鼻翼微微扇动。花了紧张的片刻，他才能够再度开口，他小心翼翼地在羊人，Charles的面前蹲了下来。“现在？现在我想要标记你，让你成为我的。”他一动不动，手臂搁在自己的大腿上，双手垂在两膝之间。他好奇自己要多久才会忍不住侵袭对方。在他的体内有一股深藏的，久旷的性欲，但那双蓝眼睛让他不禁想要 **努力** 地表现文明。至于这种努力能持续多久仍待解答。  
  
“喔？”Charles稍稍把腿分开了一些。Charles想要Erik，就现在，但他愿意慢慢来。面前这个牧神表现出的自我控制令他有些动心。  
Erik的瞳孔随着他的动作而微微放大，混合着近在咫尺的气息，禁不住微微前倾。他舔了舔嘴唇，低声开口，“现在谁才是‘急不可耐’，小东西？”他的目光向下滑过Charles的腿根，声音逐渐变得更低更轻。“我还以为你不想被标记。”  
  
“也许都只是在做戏而已，我亲爱的牧神，”Charles邪恶地笑起来，舔舔嘴唇，“也许我只是想让你那么以为。”  
Erik靠得更近，笑得露出全部牙齿。“为什么你会以为装作不想要的样子就能改变现状呢？你不知道我可以在发现你的时候就地办了你？让你撅着屁股，摇着尾巴好像在求着要我一样？为什么要恐吓我说你会挣扎？你以为我会轻易放弃吗？”  
“也许只是想展示一下我不需要你照顾。我知道你不管怎样都会做的，但我希望你知道我是……独立的。”Charles十分艰难地斟酌词句之后开口。“而且我当时没有在摇尾巴。”他移开了视线。  
  
Erik继续笑着。“绝对有摇。你可以尽管做一个随心所欲的独立个体，只要你是我的。”  
“你知道，你也会成为我的。不许再追别的羊，不许跟河里的小仙子一起洗澡。不许不提前告知就晚回家。”Charles说，“而且我 **没有** 摇尾巴。”  
  
“很诱人，Charles，”Erik靠得更近一点，一边用手抚上Charles软绒的腰侧，一边朝着他的耳边呼气。每次呼吸都让他吸满诱人的性感气息，令他下腹的血液翻滚起来。“我没必要再去追别的羊，我有你就够了。我会跟你一块洗澡，你可比小仙子美多了。而不管发生什么事，我都几乎不会晚回家的。”  
  
羊人深吸了一口牧神的气息。“那——我也不会为你做饭或是打扫卫生的。我们要轮流……做家务。”  
Erik笑了。“很公平。”他转回头，伸出舌头沿着小羊的耳朵向下舔舐。  
Charles颤抖起来。“我……我想我现在就这些需要协商的……我猜你有张很软的床让我躺？”  
  
“当然。毕竟我从初夏就开始搜寻了。很多时间来准备齐全。”Erik又轻咬了一口他的耳朵才把他放开，站起身之后朝羊人伸出手，兴奋的性器从毛从之中露出头来。  
  
  
  
Charles不假思索地拉住了Erik的手，但下意识瞥了一眼牧神胯下鼓胀的地方。“仁慈的大地之母啊，”Charles直愣愣地盯着它，脸变红了。  
“Charles？”Erik把他拉起来，低下头吻了他一会儿，手搭在他的小羊的胯部。他引着Charles走向那张他费了好久准备好的、极其柔软的大床。  
  
羊咩咩因为这个吻而轻声呻吟起来，颤抖着身体爬上床跪好，尾巴在身后摇摆着。“Erik……”  
Erik在他身后蹲下，手指梳弄着Charles腿上的绒毛。他坏笑起来。“你的尾巴在摇哦。”他调笑着，抬起手捏了一把小羊的屁股。  
Charles因为落到自己臀部的手掌而咩咩叫出声。“没有摇！”他呻吟着回答。  
  
Erik把脸贴近那条小尾巴，随着它在自己脸上的拍动而呼吸着逐渐浓郁的荷尔蒙香气。“有哦。”他笑着，用手肘把Charles的膝盖推得更开一些，然后将脸凑得更近。他再次低下脑袋，这一次向下滑过那颤动的尾巴，用嘴唇和舌头覆上了那个小洞。“我要怎么才能不弄伤你？”  
  
“我……我从没做过这种事……”Charles面色潮红，弯下了脖颈，因为羞人的姿势和吐露的真相而感到无比赤裸。  
Erik大声地喘息，下身朝前挺动了一点儿。他把Charles扯回自己的膝头，一边拉他进入一个深吻一边用阴茎碾磨着小羊毛茸茸的屁股。他轻咬Charles的下唇，然后用舌尖温柔舔舐。“我的。”他的思绪混合了纯粹的渴望，想要在此时此刻占有这只羊咩咩，但他努力控制了自己。“我的，”他的语气甚至更为坚定，吸吮着齿间丰满的唇瓣。  
  
Charles再度呻吟起来，热情而用力地吻住了Erik，与此同时他的臀部向下紧紧压住牧神的勃起。“Erik！”他哀求。  
  
Erik抓紧了小羊的胯部，费尽全力扶稳了他。他告诫自己他能再等等。他已经从初夏等到了秋末，可以再等几分钟直到让Charles准备好。他舔进这小家伙的嘴巴，舌尖交缠在一起。然后他把Charles推坐回跪姿，喘着粗气开口，“呆着别动。”他不得不强迫自己站起来，起身去拿准备好的乳液。很快他回到了床边。  
  
当牧神走回来的时候，Charles正扭动着他的屁股。  
Erik跪在他身后的床上，用没拿东西的那只手拍了一把他的臀部。  
小羊回身微笑着望他。“求你，Erik？标记我。”  
  
Erik低吼着，在羊咩咩软绒的腰际上方落下一吻。他打开乳液，将手指蘸满，在小羊的洞口周围也涂抹了一些。“我会的。听话，Charles。”他把第一根手指抵到了入口处。  
Charles因为这根手指而呻吟起来。“Erik，”他低喘着。  
  
Erik轻哼一声，看着自己的手指往里推进了一点儿。他等待着，感受着自己被夹紧，在小羊的体内把乳液涂抹开来，惊叹于那紧致的热度。他不断亲吻着Charles裸露的肌肤，一边又塞进了第二根。“你这么碰过自己后边吗？想过标记会是什么感觉吗？被别人的结所填满？”  
“想过一点，”Charles呜咽着。“但——但你比我能想象的任何东西……都要大多了。”  
  
牧神轻笑起来。“是啊，没错？你以为会得到一只普通大小的牧神，不是吗？你以为那就能满足你了吗？”他让手指进进出出，在小羊的体内扭绞、扩张。  
  
“你会把我填得满满的，Erik。要我，标记我。让别人都能知道我属于你和你的大羊屌。”  
  
Erik的阴茎抽搐了一下，前液从裂缝中溢出。他一边弯曲着手指，一边推得更深。然后抽出来，加了第三根进去。“你说得对。我要在你里面成结，把你扩张得除我之外没有别人可以满足。我要在你体内射满精液。你之后好几天还能感觉到我在里面，求我再次填满你。”  
  
Charles大声地叫出来，把脸埋在床单里，向后迎合Erik的手指。“现在……就要，Erik！”然后他用一种可怜巴巴的语气补充，“求你了？”  
  
这个小小的请求让他抽出了手指，开始润滑起自己的阴茎。“当然可以，”他抬起身子，让他的小羊抬起腰来，引自己的阴茎顶上那被扩张好的小穴。他往前推动，一只胳膊揽着Charles的腰，另一只手扶着他。“神奇的造物主啊，你真是完美。紧紧包着我，就好象你的小洞是为我的老二而生一般。”他轻咬舔舐着小羊的肩膀。  
  
Charles在床单里颤抖着大声呻吟。他被填得好满，他发誓感觉要顶到喉咙了。“Eriiiiik！太大了，塞得好满。”他难耐地呻吟出声，轻微地将屁股往后抵。  
“真是只乖羊。我的。我的小羊，Charles。”Erik退回了一点，又用力插进去。接着是再一次。然后用上了更大的力气。牧神用鼻尖蹭着羊人的发丝，随着每次抽插吸舔着他的耳朵。  
  
“Eriiik!”Charles呜咽着，伴随着他的牧神一同律动。“我要你的结……快到了Erik，我要你在我体内成结。”他喘着气，完全一幅被玩坏的样子。  
“我知道。”Erik低吼，又快又狠地干着他，感觉到阴茎越来越胀。再猛地一插之后，他顶进了小东西的体内，将他们俩紧紧联结在一起。他叫喊着射精了，滚烫的液体洒进小羊的体内。“Charles！”  
  
Charles也喘着粗气射在了床单上，当Erik的结在他体内胀大的时候，感觉自己紧紧包裹着它。“Erik，是的，Erik！”他几乎因为高潮的快感而崩塌。  
  
Erik把Charles拉到自己胸前，往后坐了点儿让Charles栖息在他的膝头，与此同时他还在用精液填满小洞。他温柔地抚摸着小羊的身侧，在他触手可及的每一寸肌肤落下亲吻。  
  
Charles倚在他的胸口，转过头磨蹭着Erik的下巴。“嗯唔，Erik。”  
Erik轻哼出声，感觉自己有一辈子没有坐下来休息过了。他捕捉Charles的双唇，懒洋洋地吻着他。  
  
Charles带着一抹微笑回吻他，感觉完全而纯粹地被Erik的气味和触感所包围，无比满足。  
  
END.


End file.
